1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a vehicular windshield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular windshield defogging apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect complementary oscillation causing magnetic attraction between an associated vehicular windshield and the defogging windshield of the instant invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During driving in various moisture laden environments, vehicular windshields are frequently fogged on an interior surface thereof. Prior art structure, to accommodate such defogging, may include U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,901 to Theckston a heating element imbedded within the wiper blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,083 to Nielsen, Jr., et al. sets forth a vehicular windshield wiper utilizing a resistance heating wire directed therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,941 to Mabie sets forth a further example of electrically heated windshield wiper, as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,451 to the inventor VanSickle utilizing heated windshield wiper assemblies.
The instant invention accordingly attempts to overcome the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing wiping of an interior surface of a windshield in cooperation with a vehicular windshield wiper arm and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.